


A Sister Gift

by Ryder3078



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder3078/pseuds/Ryder3078
Summary: Amber and Angel are twins sisters to twins brothers  Jellal and Mystogan. When Angel gives up her life for Amber. How does she cope with her loss? She finds out a miracle happen. Does she run or stay. GrayxAmber
Relationships: Gray X O.C





	1. Chapter 1

"Look out Angel!" She dodges a other attack from the beast. Angel and her younger twin sister Amber were up in the mountain range looking for wild berries. They came upon a good size patch. As they started picking at the fruit, a group of beast surrounded them. They have never counter them before while being on the mountain.

"Amber behind you!."

A other beast takes a swipe at the snow mage, lefts her up and she is thrown into a tree.

"Amber!" She shouts as she looks on.

Angel couldn't believe this is happening with there combined magic powers they should be easy to take all five of them down. They mange on two and was working on a third.

"Angel get out of here, get help back at the guild."

"No, you aren't going to last out here by yourself." She was running towards her. Ready to use her powers again.

A large hand comes down on her. Angel jumps out of the way, she uses Snow blizzard on the anger monster. He was unfazed by the action, hoping to still his movement. Angel didn't see the next attack coming. It grab her in his hands and started to squeeze.

"Snow maker canon." Large snowballs started to hit at its arm. He lets her go.

Amber was standing up but just barely. Both sisters and magic was weaking.

"Angel get out of there. I am going to use my new spell."

"No you haven't perfected yet with Gray. You are still learning Ice magic."

Amber wanted a secondary magic art in combat. She asked the Ice wizard for help. He was willing to teach her everything he knew to help out the younger snow mage.

"Don't concern your self with what I am about to do. I want you to go now."

The blood was showing through Amber's clothes. Angel knew they needed to get to the guild quickly for healing.

"Amber stop! You can't, not enough magic."

"Angel! Move he is going to take a other swing."

Amber runs to her sister that was a few feet away. Forgetting to use her spell. The beast hand comes down on Angel to heave her up into the air. Unable to grab her in time Amber refocus her magic on the beast.

"Ice snow maker Avalanche" A layer of ice is at the bottom of his feet while a torrent of snow comes at him. He gets pushed all way down the mountain.

She reaches Angel on the ground. Her breathing is labour. Trying to catch her breath from the spell.

"If someone was here near by they can take you back."

In the far distance she hears her name being called out. Amber looks up and sees two exceeds coming this way.

"Happy, Lilly! I need your help."

They come swooping down in front of her. "We saw your magic being used. What is happening." Lilly sees the scene in front of him."

"No time to explain, go take Angel back to the guild, get Wendy to start healing her. Get help! I am going to finished theses guys off before you return."

"You can't take on the rest you can hardly hold yourself up and you are holding your arm. There is much blood, you will not make it. You will not be able to complete a spell."

"Happy, do not worry I am doing this for the safety of my sister. I want her saved or Laxus will be upset that his girl is harmed. Now both of you go."

Amber stands up, turns to see the two remaining beast charge at them.

"GO!"

Happy picks up Angel and they both fly to the guild. Lilly looks back seeing Amber use her magic. Both twins were snow mages, they were always together. Lilly wasn't to sure what will happen if one of them didn't come back.

"Happy, we need to hurry."

The guild was busy on a cool spring day. Lucy and Erza were at their table eating food. Natsu, Gray were in a fight and Juiva was stalking Gray. Cana was on her third barrel of the day. Master was on the counter talking to Mira, with a cup in his hand. Mystogan and his older twin Jellal were at the mission board. The lighting dragon was with his team mates. All the noise from inside could be heard outside from those that walk by. The guild would be silence when two exceeds and Angel come flying in.

"Natsuuu help!"

Happy couldn't hold her anymore. Everyone turn to see what was going on.

"Dear Mavis what happen!" Master jumps off the counter. Natsu ran and hold onto Angel. Laxus came running over.  
  
"Who did this to her?!" Laxus takes Angel from Natsu.

The only difference between the two twins was the length in hair. Angel hair went to her shoulders and Amber's was down at the waist.

"Happy and I came across the two fighting with beasts up on the mountain. Amber told us to bring her here for Wendy."

Jellal and Mystogan come over to Laxus. "Lilly were is Amber?" The older brother ask.

"Still fighting, but I am not to sure for how much longer."

The twin brothers look on their sister. They can tell that she was in a tough battle.

"Amber..." Angel tries to speak.

"Do not speak Angel." Laxus looks worried. "We will get her back."

"Natsu, Gray go rescue Amber. Lucy, get Wendy at the dorm house." Makarov tells his children.

"Hey Ice pop ready to go?" Natsu looks around to find Gray not there.

Gray was already out the door before he was told to go. He was running towards the mountain. "Hope, she is ok."

They were close friends. Angel was trying to get them together, but her helpful hints were not working.

"Laxus, lets get her in the infirmary."

"Right, old man."

He takes her to the back rooms. With her brothers in tow him. Natsu flies off with Happy. Lucy runs in the direction of the dorm. When Laxus laid her down on the bed. They all could tell how weak she is.

"Amber, save her..."

Laxus holds her hand. He knows how much she cares for her. He hopes she will be alright.

"Angel they went to get her."

"No Laxus she is in worse shape then me." He clinks his tongue. Mystogan and Jellal didn't want news like that. Jellal holds her other hand.

"You two will be fine. Wendy will heal you both."  
  
"Brother Jellal and Mystogan I love you."

"Shhhh rest, sister." Mystogan was getting a uneasy feeling.

Natsu catches up to Gray. "Hey Popsicle, follow us Happy knows the way."

"Well hurry flame brain."

Amber was so spent, there was one left. Her body was starting to feel numb. Her eyes couldn't focus anymore. Blood was dripping from her wounds. She gathered what she had left of her magic to take down the last beast.

"I can't pass out now. Must keep going, to end this." Amber charges to the largest beast with a dislocated shoulder she says her spell. There was no time, the beast kicks his leg out. Amber goes high in the air and waits for the final impact. It never came.

"Amber!" Gray catches her, before she hits the ground and slides back.

"Dragon fire roar."

Happy comes in with Natsu to battle the beast. He was all fired up. The beast didn't have a chance with a other wizard taking over.

Gray lays Amber on the ground. The blood has coated his bare chest, arms and clothes."Amber!"

She slowly opens her eyes to look at her friend. A hand reaches out to touch his cheek.

"Gray, tell my sister I love her."

"You will be able to say that yourself. We are taking you back to the guild."

She shakes her head. "I cant move anymore, I am numb, this is it for me."

"No, don't say that." He touches the hand that is on his cheek.

She coughs up blood. "I cant see you. It's getting cold. Gray, I...."

Her hand goes limp and her eyes closes.

"No, no nooooo" He screams out. Gray stands up. He looks at the beast. With tears streaming down his face. "You bastard!" He advances in devil slayer magic.

Wendy comes in rushing into the infirmary. She sees the older mage on the bed. "What happen?"

Lilly tells her again, after repeating the story a few times already. "I and Happy saw snow magic being used. We went in to investigate what was going on. The twins were fighting beasts. They were able to take down some, but a few were still standing. Amber told me to bring Angel here, as she continues to fight."

"Alright give me space to heal her. Once Amber is back send her in."

Laxus and Jellal step away. Wendy hands move above Angels body. She is about to begin when Angel stops her. "Wait, for Amber."

Laxus steps forward."No, we do not know how long they will be. You need to be healed now."

"Laxus, my dragon lets us wait for her. She is more worse off."

Angel could sense that something is wrong. She was unable to connect with her. They could always tell what each other was feeling or knew where the other one was. She feared for the worst.

Laxus was very concerned for his girl. He wanted her to seek treatment but wanted to abide by her wishes. "A few minutes more Angel, if not you get healed. Amber will be fine."

Angels older brothers were just as anxious on news of the baby of the family. They spoil her way to much. She didn't mind at all because she would do the same.

They all could hear a commotion in the guild hall. Mages were running down the hallway to the room. Gray had Amber in his arms. Her brothers saw how there was no life in her body.

"No, no she cant be gone." Jellal hits the wall in his anger.

Mystogan takes Amber out of Gray's arms. "Baby sister." With tears falling he lays her down on the empty bed.

Angel moves from her bed slowly to go over to Amber side. Her injuries were starting to take effect on her. She knew, she didn't have much time left.

"Angel get back to bed." Laxus tells her. He wanted to comfort her, get her healed.

"Laxus come here, please. I have something to say."

He kneels down beside her and wraps a arm around her waist. "Yes?"

"My sister is my world and life. I can't do anything without her. I can't go on knowing she is like this."

"I am here for you, lean on me."

Angel gives him a kiss on the lips. "This is what I can do for her now. Please don't be sad or mad. I the older sibling, must bear her pain."

Angel holds one of Amber's hands in hers. A small glow forms in the hands.

"Angel what are you doing?" Laxus was going to stop her.

"Laxus, I will always love you." The glow gets bigger, it spreads throughout Amber's body. Laxus can feel her get weak.

"Don't do it." He tells her. Holding on to her tightly.

"What is she doing?" Lucy says. She is standing by Gray. On the other side of Amber's bed.

"She is transferring her life for her own." Master puts a hand on his grandson shoulder.

With a big bright light that filled the room. Everyone shields there eyes. When it disappears, Laxus is holding Angel in his arms rocking her back and forth. Amber has colour in her skin. Wendy rushes over to her. She starts using her magic. 

Everyone looks at each other, wondering what just took place. Then to all who is still in shock, Amber breathes in air. "Amber!" Her brothers went over to her. "Sister, It's us. Mystogan is right beside me." 

Amber eyes slowly open up. "Angel...Is she here? Did she make it back to the guild." 

"Yes, she did. She right here on the other bed." Amber turn to see her sister but Jellal blocked her view. "Brother?" 

Laxus was crying on the floor holding her. "Angel, Why? I love you too."

Amber tries to sit up, but her injuries were still being healed by Wendy. "Don't move Amber, you are still bleeding out."

"Angel, I want to see my sister." She tries to get up again. "Can someone hold her down." Gray comes over and takes her by the shoulders and ease back on the bed. 

"You can't see her right now, but you will."

"Gray, Why can't I see her now. Why can't I feel her? She came back here first." Tears are falling from her face. Gray had no answers to give her. He couldn't tell her that her beloved sister was gone. He knew that part of her already knows the truth.

Laxus lefts up Angel into his arms and places her back on the bed. "She needs to know? Let her see her. Do not make this harder on her and the rest of us." 

"Jellal move out the way. It's going to be ok. We are all here for Amber, you and Mystogan." Gramps pats his arm and guides him back to the end of the bed. 

The younger twin moves to the side of the bed. She stands up and wobbles over to her Angel. Gray is right beside her. "Angel, why aren't your eyes open." 

The room was still, no one could talk. Tears were in every ones eyes. Even the mages that were outside of the door way couldn't utter a word. One of their dear friends and wizard was gone, she offer up her life for her kid sister.

She touch her hand and held it up to her cheek. "Why are you cold. You came back here first. I told you to get healed." Gramps put a hand on her shoulder. Hoping the hurt will ease for what he is about to say.

"Child, She is gone. Her last act of love, was to give you her life. She brought you back and took your place." A loud scream could be heard through out the guild. The anguish in her voice could vibrate the walls. 

She climbs up on the bed and lays beside Angel. "My sister, I love you." She holds her in her arms. Gramps usher everyone out of the room. "Lets leave her be for right now my children." 

"Master she shouldn't be alone. Let I and Mystogan stay with her." He nods his head. "If you two need anything, call."

The next few hours were hard on all the mages. No one wanted to leave the guild. Everyone was hurt and tore up inside. A kind hearted member of their family is not with them anymore. All thoughts were on Angel. Laxus was being consoled by Mira. The take over mage knew how much those two love each other, they had plans to marry one day. Mira also talked to Angel about her match making skills on getting her Sister and Gray hooked up. Angel had a feeling that her sister had a thing for the ice mage, never acted on it.

Amber wouldn't leave her sister side. Even when it was time to take her to funeral home. She hold on to her body until her hands were pried away from her. When she was being carted away, she ran after it only having Laxus stop her. He lifted her up into his arms and had her cry on his shoulder. She pounded on his back to let her go.

"Amber stop, she is gone. Nothing is going to bring her back" He let her rage take over her so she could deal with her feelings.

"I want her back, she can't leave me and you. There has to be a way, a spell maybe. I could do what she did to me." Through blurry eyes she looked at the dragon slayer. 

"What she did, didn't come from a spell. It was her will and choice to do what she did. It was out of love, Amber. Her love for you." 

"What about the love she had for you Laxus. She gave up her life for me, for what? She had the better life." She wiggle out of his arms. Amber ran away from him. "Come back!" 

The Ice mage runs after her through the streets that now covered with rain puddles. The rain was coming down heavily. Some believe it was Juiva tears that were being shed for the snow mage. Amber couldn't see anything through her tears, she was bumping into people almost tripping a few times. Her feet take her to the park, where they once played together. She falls on her knees on the wet grass never making it to a bench. Gray comes running over, he pulls her into his lap having her head rest on his chest. He allows her to cry, no words of comfort could make her feel better.

When the tears stop for now. Gray picks up the sleeping snow mage in his arms. He takes her back to the guild. Where her brothers were searching for her. "Thanks Gray for going after her. We do not know how we are going to deal with her loss. These two had a special bond like no other. Me and Mystogan are close, but not like them. 

"No problem, hate to see her like this. If there is anything I can do for her, let me know." He brushes the hair from her face, when she was placed into Jellal's arms. "Sure, anything that can be helpful." 

Mystogan turns to the members of the guild. "We can't say how much it means to us that all of you are here. It's going to be a hard time on all of us, expectantly Amber. Please give her your support. And Laxus, please come to the house later, to help in rearrangements for the service. We will take her back to our place. I don't think she will want to be in the apartment all alone.

The brother's leave the somber guild behind, to go back to their home. They aren't to sure, how they will handle the next few hours or days without the loss of Angel. The walk home was slow and Jellal didn't want to wake up Amber for fear of her running off again. "Mystogan how are we going to carry on? He kisses the top of his sister head. 

"We will figure it out, somehow."


	2. Chapter 2

Amber cried off and on for the next couple of days. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her, not even her own siblings. She didn't eat or sleep, they tried everything to console her. But her pain was to great for her to bare. Erza and Lucy came over to help her into black attire for the funeral. In her state, she was a mere puppet. The girls basically had control over her body. Erza, had given her a bath before getting her dressed. Lucy did her hair and make up, and put on her shoes.

"Is she ready Erza?"

"Yes, she is Jellal, but she did not speak to us. She will probably break down at the funeral site, I believe."

He runs his finger through his blue hair. The brothers didn't know what to do. They all were sharing in their grief and other piece of the family was in her own world.

"Jellal, maybe she should stay here and not go?"

"Who would look after her Mystogan. She needs to pay her respect, and start healing."

"Maybe this is how is she coping with it."

"You think this is normal for her to do this. Look at her brother, she nothing but a empty shell right now. I more afraid of her going off and doing something reckless and we would have to bury her too."

"She wouldn't put her life on the line like that."

"That is exactly what happen on that mountain. She did just that, thinking about saving Angel then herself. She came back dead already and Angel switch places with her."

The brothers yelling back and froth was not helping with the current situation. They have been at odds with one other since coming home that day. Their family was slowly tearing apart.

"ENOUGH!" Erza tells them.

They both stop and turn to her. "Sorry, Erza. We aren't dealing with this very well."

"It's understandable Jellal. Right now focus."

"Right, this get through the service and go on from there. Come on Mystogan, lets take sister and go."

They all head there on foot. Many citizens of Magnolia and Fairy Tail members were in attendance. Laxus meet them near the cemetery, he too was dress in a black suit.

"How is she?" Laxus looks at Amber with no expression in her face or eyes. Mystogan was guiding her, there was no effort on her part to move.

"Not good, Laxus. Not to sure what she will do today."

"Let me take her for you guys." The blonde steps forward to take her hand.

Natsu and Gray show up to the group. Lucy puts her hand around the fire dragon arm. Gray stands beside Amber.

"Laxus its alright, I'll be beside her. You to are dealing with the loss." Gray holds her hand instead. He gives her a squeeze.

"Fine Gray, but do not let her wandered off." Laxus pats her on the head.

The precision continues to gather and the group heads inside. Jellal is holding Erza hand, they started dating not to long ago. She was with him the night before in his bed. It was more of comfort then sexual pleasure.

The service wasn't very long. Lots of people share their thoughts and stories off Angel. That is what took most of the time. The priest said a final prayer as the coffin was being lower to the ground. Amber lets go of Gray's hand and stands there. He looks at her, thinking what is going on in her head. Dirt is being thrown on casket covering it up. People pay their final respects and head out of the cemetery. Amber didn't move she stood still as the others around her put flowers on her grave. When last person leaves and the group was going to go back to the guild Amber moved closer to Angels tomb stone. She got down on her knees kissed the head piece and laid down beside it and started to cry.

"Amber!" Both brothers called out to her. The rest of the group turn back. Jellal tried to get Amber off the ground but she kicked and hit him.

"That is enough of that, stop it and lets go."

"No, leave me alone. Go away. I want to be near her."

"She is not here anymore, why can't you see it. You got to let go and grieve."

"GO AWAY!" She pushed on him as hard as she can that he fell backwards.

"Fine, I don't care anymore. If you want to act this way, then maybe you should of died too."

"Jellal!" Mystogan took him by the collar and held him up. "How could you utter those words."

He realized what he said and looked down at the ground. The pain of losing their sister was taking a troll on the oldest member.

"Sorry brother. It's just she has to come around. Amber has to know we're in the same predicament as her."

"Then show it through our love for her. Right now, we let her stay here. We cant forcefully remove her, otherwise she will continue to strike out. Give her some time."

He looks up into the dark cover sky. "It will rain here soon. I don't think she will stay if it rains. We can go back to the guild for the reception, if she doesn't return we come."

Jellal nods his head. He crouches in front of his sister. Place his hand on her shoulder.

"Make your way over when it rains, alright Amber?" No response was made. He stands up to walk to where Erza was, her hand was already stretched out to hold his. She gives him a small smile.

They all head out leaving Amber to suffer in her pain. Nothing or no one could fix what she was going through.

They were half way down the street when Lucy noticed Gray was not with them.

"Where did he go?" She looks around.

"Who are you talking about, Luce?"

"Gray, Natsu he was walking beside me."

Natsu turns around and points his finger.

"He is by the cemetery gates."

"Gray, come on!"

"You guys go back. I'll stay here and keep watch."

"Don't have to do that."

"Its fine, Mystogan. This way you two will not be so worried over her." With a wave of his hand he tells them to go.

Amber doesn't move from her spot at the head stone. Her tears cover the ground below her. She stares at the roses that were on Angels grave.

"Angel, why?"

The rain doesn't fall down until a hour later. Gray goes over to her and kneels down.

"Time to get out of the rain." She shakes her head.

"Yes, Amber." He starts pulling her up. The snow mage pushes him away.

"Leave me here, I do not care if its raining. This here is were I need to be. Angel is all alone and if I am not by her our connection is lost."

"Amber she is in a better place probably looking down at you now. Worried that you haven't slept, eat or get out of the house."

She stands up and wobbles her body was weak from not eating. She puts a hand on the tomb stone.

"Gray go! Leave me."

"I am not going anywhere. Now take my hand. Your clothes are going to be wet."

He holds out his hand towards her. Like offering a olive branch. He waits patiently as the rain gets heavier.

"Come, please."

Her hand moves forward and he clasps it with his. He pulls her to him and gives her a hug. She cries on his chest.

"I know you miss her, we all do. Angel wouldn't want you to be sad. We need to get out of the rain now. They will be extremely worried if you aren't back"

"I don't want to go to the guild. I'll go back to my apartment." She sniffles

"You shouldn't be by yourself there."

She looks up into his eyes. "If I can't be close to her here, the only other place would our apartment."

He wipes her tears away. "Then I'll stay with you there. I can cook something if you like?"

"Your cooking is better then my brothers to tell you the truth. I haven't the strength to eat."

"We better go before we are drown rats."

He takes her hand and leads her out of the cemetery. Amber looks back at he sister grave. "I'll come again" She says to herself as thunder clap over their heads.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I would come here again."

"Amber, I think it's best if you wait for a bit to do that. Coming here will not be good."

"Gray, please try not to talk me out of it or you can go with the rest of them back to the guild. I'll stay here." She tries to remove her hand from his grasps, but he holds on tight.

He stops and turns around and faces her head on.

"No, there are so many people trying to help you and you aren't letting them. They are your support, use it."

He resumes walking to her place, it was far from the guild, but closer to his or even Lucy's. He was considering taking her to his home instead. The thought of her being at her residence now, might not be ideal. This is where she wanted to be, so he was willing to go along with it. If he thinks it's to much for her to be there, he was going to use force to get her to leave. When they reach the door, I am use the hidden key that was in a potted plant. Her set of keys was back at her brothers place. Gray takes it from her hand and opens up the door. She steps inside first, and remove her shoes. 

"It's cold in here." As she rubs her hands together.

"Lets get your fireplace going. I will inform the guild to where we are."

"I'll start the fire then."

"I can do that, you change out of your wet clothes."

She goes down the hallway to her room, and her sisters was right across from hers. First she wanted to get dry before venturing into her sisters domain. Amber strips out of her wet clothes and walked around in her undergarments. She undoes the braid that Lucy did for her to comb it out. In her top drawer, she pulls out some night time pj's. Right now, she didn't want to get redress into anything else. When she finishes in her room. She makes sure to see were Gray was at. He was over by the fire place, putting on the logs to get it started. Amber slips back down the hallway. She stood in front of Angel's door and very quietly open it up.

Amber roams the room, looking at pictures, figurines, the stuff toys on her bed. She opens up her closet and looks at her clothes on the hangers. Feeling the touch of them with her fingers. When the time will come for her to pack up her sister things. She may be unable to do it. Amber grabs a pillow from the bed and holds it close to her chest. She breaths in the scent that still lingers of the perfume she used. She sits down on the bed, and picks up the picture frame on the night stand table. It was of the both of them at their last birthday, they just turn 18 a few months ago. Soon afterwards, they moved out of house they all shared. Her brothers were only a year apart in age to them.

"Amber?"

With tears falling from her face, she turns to see Gray in the door way. He holds out his hand for her to take. The picture gets put down in the spot where she seen it. She stands from the bed, still clutching on to the pillow.

"Can't I stay in here for a little bit more."

"You know the answer to that."

She puts down the pillow and walks over to him. He takes her hand and brings her out of the room. He then closes it behind her.

"The fire is going, sit by it on the couch. I'll go get your something to eat."

"I do not want anything."

"Humour me and have a piece of toast at lest."

"Fine."

"Your brothers know where you are. I spoke to Master."

"They must be not to keen on me being here."

"Can you blame them."

She goes over to the couch and watches Gray in the kitchen. He knew where everything was, with out her telling him. How many times has he been to her place, she has lost count. When he was done, the toast had her favourite jam on it, with cup of coca beside it.

"Thanks Gray."

"Glad to see you eat something."

She takes a bite of the toast. It was good, she might end up having more later. He comes in sits beside her on the couch. He wraps a arm around her.

"Are you sure you not going to the guild is best."

"I still love fairy tail Gray, right now I can't stand to see the looks on their faces."

"They are still family?"

"I know, but the family I want is not here anymore."

She puts the tray on the coffee table. Wipes the fresh tears from her face. Gray holds her close in his arms.

"I am surprise I have anything left. You would think the tears would all dry up."

"Your body gives you what you need when you need it."

"I guess."

Amber puts her head on his chest. They stay like that for awhile, not talking. They were watching the fire flicker. She feels the heat coming from the flames warming her up.

"What more can I do for you?"

"Hold me in your arms."

"I am, Amber."

"I want more then that." 

The snow mage removes her head from his chest, looks into his blue eyes. She rests a hand onto his cheek. She knows that her feelings she has for him is clouding her judgment, but right now she needed more then comfort.

"Amber? What is more?"

"Make love to me."

"What! You are clearly not in the best frame of mind."

"It's what I want. You ask, what more can I do for you?"

"Yeah, maybe a other cup of coco."

"Gray don't you find me attractive." She drops her hand from his face and lays it on her lap and looks away from him.

He puts a finger underneath her chin and makes her look back at him again.

"Yes you are very attractive. When I walk down with you on the street there are guys staring at you. They get jealous of me being at your side."

"Then make love to me."

"Amber you are grieving I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can Gray. I want to be normal, I feel hurt, numb. There is nothing inside of me anymore."

He brushes his thumb on her cheek.

"Amber? I...."

"If you are worried about condoms, babies, don't be. I can't have any kids. Angel still could."

"You don't know that."

"Porlyusica examined me couple years ago. I found out then. The boyfriends I had, didn't need to worry about protection."

They stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Amber I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You aren't Gray, this is what I want. If you can't do it, it's ok. I know I am not thinking right."

She removes his arm from around her and she stands up. His jacket was hanging over the chair, she hands it to him and points to the door.

"You can go. I can always fine someone at the bar I go to with Cana." She looks at her watch. "If I go now, I can get someone who isn't drunk yet."

She heads down to her room expecting for him to go. If he wasn't willing to help her. She could find more suitable bed partner. She slams her bedroom door shut and locks it. Her closest door open, she searches for a dress she knows that will help get notice very easy. She hears his feet coming down the hallway. He turns the knob.

"Unlock the door!"

"No, you go home Gray. You have done, what you could do for me today."

"I am not leaving, open the door!"

"If you want to come in, you will have to break down the door yourself." She hears him growl.

There was a moment of silence. Amber goes back to her dresses. Then all of the sudden her bedroom door gets kick in.

"Gray!"

"You expect me to see you go off looking for someone to satisfied your comfort. I'll be dam if I let you do that." He comes over to her and pulls her into his arms.

"Then what are you going to do it about it."

He looks down at her lips.

"I'll will satisfied you instead.

He leans his head down and takes her lips. Gray takes off his shirt and he moves them closer to her bed. She unbuttons her top and takes it off and throws it onto the floor. He looks down at her chest. He rubs both breasts with his palms. She moans in the feel of his touch on her. The nipples get hard underneath his hands. He lowers his head and takes one into his mouth.

"ohhh Gray."

He stands right back up. "Don't regret this."

"Goes for you too."

He eases her down on the bed and pulls off his pants and she removes the rest of her clothes. The raven goes back to sucking on her gorgeous size breast. Playing with the other nipple at the same time.

"Amber you have lovely nipples and breasts." He licks around a nipple and he hears her suck in some air.

Gray was doing this because he didn't want to see her hooking up with some random guy. He has seen the men she went out with, and some of them were not that great. He figure if she wanted the touches and comfort from someone. He wanted her to experience it with him. For a long time now, maybe since they first knew one other, he wanted to be with her. Angel was pointing it out to him often. Giving him hints of taking the lead, or take a leap to claim her sister. He wasn't to sure, what Amber thought of him. Even now, he didn't know. She was in the process of grieving for Angel, and she need that time do it. He gave in to her wants, what happen afterwards. He will deal with the outcome later.

"Gray do you want this fast or slow."

He moves up on the bed and puts his a hand on each side of her head.

"What do you prefer?"

She rubs her hands over his body. "I like it slow, to be tease, to last for while."

"Then your wish is granted." He leans head down and kisses her slow. Her lips where so soft and tasted like mint. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer to her. She can smell his aftershave. He smelled like a forest, of pine, it overwhelm her.

There bodies fit perfectly with one other and their love making lasted for hours. Amber used her feelings for him, to help with her grief. Gray used her, because this was the only way he could have her. Not knowing, that she cared for him in return.

When they curled up against each other afterwards. He wanted to know, what becomes of them now.

"Amber, what do we do now?" He kisses her shoulder.

"Gray I think we both know what this was."

"That is?"

"We are good friends, we can stay as friends. This was helping someone in there time of need."

"So, it's a one time thing?"

"Yes, nothing more, nothing less. You are ok with it, right? No regrets remember."

"No regrets."

She turns in his arms and looks at him. "Thank you." She kisses his lips.

"That is what a friends is for."


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks that follow that fateful day. Amber packed up her sister things. Laxus came over by her request for him to take what he wanted. There were only a few items. A picture, a piece of jewellery and a shirt she liked to wear. She shed plenty of tears putting things into boxes. Her brothers asked her to move back home, to which she refused. Either one of them could afford the place on there own. Life ticked forward and it wasn't easy for her to move on. Amber would call out Angel name in the mornings thinking she was running late or she would have a dream of her and bolt right up from the bed. Her team mates offer her support making sure she was ok. Amber did visit the grave on a regular basis and stay for a few hours. It would worry some that it would take over her life.

Gray and her relationship went back to friendship, having agreed it was a one time thing. They would catch the other person looking at each other. Amber would smile and turn away. Lucy wanted to know what was up with them one day. Very few guild mages were in due to the flu going around. Wendy and Porlyusica had their work cut out for them.

Amber was at the mission board looking over a quest that would give time away from here for a while. It a simple one, house sit and watch the owners two dog for 6 months. They would be travelling the world. It wasn't to far from home.

"Amber your food is ready."

"Thanks Mira."

She goes over to the bar, to take the plate from take over mage hands. This last week Amber was not up to feeling par. Her hope, that she wasn't coming down sick too. Lucy waves her over to the table. She sits across from her and sitting beside Wendy. Natsu and Gray were having a fight near by.

"What is going on between you and Gray?"

"Nothing, everything is fine." She takes a sip of her tea and looks over to him. If he was listening on to the conversation.

"I do not think so? You two have talked to each other, but you haven't gone on any missions with us. Gray has been acting different and there are these looks you give each other."

"Lucy you are over thinking. We are good. We aren't fighting. Drop it."

"I will ask again later."

The food that was around the table was making the snow mage nauseous.

"Are you aright you don't look so good."

"I might be coming down with something Wendy."

She goes to take a bite of food and puts into her mouth. Then she uses the napkin quickly to spit it out. Amber quickly stands up and take a few steps away.

"Amber?" Lucy looks on concern. Gray stops the fight with Natsu and looks over to the table. Amber wobbles a bit. Putting a hand to her head.

"I am not feeling well at all." She tries to focus her eyes. "I need to use the washroom, I am going to be sick."

She takes a step forward, and was about to fall down. Amber feels cool hands and arms going around her as Gray was right there holding her up.

"Hey, you aren't ok are ya?

"Gray move please." She pushes him out of the way and runs to the bathroom placing a hand over her mouth.

"Amber!" He shouts after her.

"I guess my work isn't done yet for today. When she comes out I'll give her my Troia spell. I'll meet her in the infirmary."

"Ok, Wendy. I'll go and check on her." The girls leave the table, to see to their friend needs. Gray stands there wanting to hold her again.

"Ice block, lets fight some more." Natsu pushes his fists together.

"Not now flame boy." Gray waits at the table for her to come out.

Lucy goes into the girls washroom. "Are you ok?

"Yeah, I think so."

Amber comes out of the stall, rinses out her mouth and washes her hands. She looks at herself in the mirror. Maybe the death of her sister has started to make her sick.

"Wendy wants you in the infirmary. A spell will be cast on you for your sickness." She rubs the younger mage back.

When they get into the room. Wendy tells her to lay down. She hovers her hands over her body and starts the spell.

"As I am doing this I'll give you a quick check up."

"Sure, I haven't gone to Porlyusica for my last one."

The girls watch Wendy work. Amber enjoys the spell and her upset stomach goes away. The expression on her face changes and she stops with out completing it. Wendy looks at her shocked.

"What? Everything is fine right?"

"Ummm how do I say this." Amber sits up in bed. "Just say it Wendy."

"Alright, here goes. You're pregnant."

"What!!!"

The sound could be heard all the way into the guild haul. Gray quickly stands from the table wanting to go to the room.

"How can that be possible Wendy, you know I can't have kids."

"I know that, but you are."

"Do it again, maybe you are wrong."

"I am not wrong."

Mira comes barging into the room looking at three girls. "Everything is ok, in here. We can hear you out there."

"Mira, Amber is pregnant."

"Lucy!"

"She was going to find out anyways Amber. I bet she was standing at the door."

Amber looks at the other women and could tell that is what she did. She threw her hands in the air.

"Keep this all to yourself from everyone? The question still is how?"

Lucy puts a finger to her chin and thinks for a moment. Then she puts her hand into her palm. "I got it. Angel."

"What does my sister have to do with this."

"Amber your sister gave you her life force, maybe when she did it, she also healed at the same time. The light in this room was blinding and your body glowed."

Amber sits up at the side of the bed. "Why would she do that?"

"Probably out of love for you, and give you the future she can't have."

"So then is this baby hers and Laxus then." She puts a hand to her stomach.

"No, this is yours and who the father is" Wendy tells her. "What Lucy says makes sense."

Lucy and Mira come and sit down on the bed beside her.

"So who is the daddy." Lucy eyes her friend for answers.

"Oh no, I am not saying anything."

"You can't keep this to yourself. Your brothers will have to know soon, and the dad."

"I told him I couldn't have kids when we did it. He will think I lie to him."

"Who is it. Its only the three of us that will know. We promise not to say anything."

Amber looks around at her friends. They can be trusted at times but then they have spill the beans of someone else news, because they get to excited. She sighs. She knows they will figure it out eventually.

"Fine, but you promise and can't tell a other person."

They all cross there hearts and nod their heads. "We swear." Mira grins.

Very softly she says his name.

"We can't hear it, speak up." Lucy leans closer to her.

"It's Gray."

A loud squeal can be heard down in the guild haul. Everyone looks towards the room.

"What is going on in that room." Natsu says as Happy flies around him

"Don't know pryo, maybe its a girl thing."

Back in the room. The girls were hugging Amber.

"I knew it."

"You knew nothing Lucy."

"Amber, you two haven't been the same since the funeral. Now you too are hooking up."

She holds up her hands. "It was a one time thing Lucy, I wanted comfort. At first he didn't want to."

"What made him go along with it." Mira slightly jumping up and down.

"I said, I would go to the bar and find someone else. Then he got mad and we did it."

"You have to tell us everything from the begging." Lucy sits down in the chair to wait for the story to be told."

There was a knock on the door. "Is all alright in there. Some of the guys wants to know they send me."

Mira, quickly opens up the door and pulls Levy into the room. Amber rolls her eyes. She didn't want more people to know.

Mira whispers in Levy ear and her eyes goes big and she smiles.

"We did wonder if something was going on."

"Whatever you guys are thinking, It's a no. It was a one time thing."

"Tells us then, what went down." Lucy smirks.

"Why did Levy get suck into the room." Gajeel was having lunch with her when the ice and fire mages came to the table and asking her for help.

More shouts can be heard coming from the room. "We will know later, I guess." Gajeel looks at his team mates and shrugs his shoulders.

"Wow, Amber. That is some story." Wendy was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Now that all four of you know. Don't go around telling anyone, not to Gray. Please."

"When are you going to tell him."

"I am not Levy or do not plan to right away. There is a mission coming up I thinking of taking. It will give me sometime to think."

"You are going on missions when you are expecting."

"Its a simple one. Looking after dogs and house sit."

"I saw that one. It's that little town by the coastline up north. It's not to far from home either."

"Do you really want to leave right now?"

"I think it's best Lucy, I am still grieving and finding out this news. I need time."

"We will be here for you, with what you choose to do. Right girls?"

"Yeah, I'll help with your morning sickness that you are apparently having instead of the flu."

"Thanks Wendy, and the rest of you. As of now, we will say I do have the flu."

Amber gets off the bed still feeling queasy and light headed.

"I think we should all head out before anymore people come into the room."

The girls head out first and Amber takes her time for a few minutes. The room still spinning a little. Her appetite hasn't return yet from not eating meals from losing Angel. Now she has to start dealing with having morning sickness. She needed to get some food into her. Her option was going to see Porlyusica to see what her recommendation is.

She takes a few steps and stops. Then the same arms from before goes around her. She looks up to meet with Gray's eyes.

"Are you ok?

"Yeah, it's the flu. I have upset stomach, going to see the old hag before going home. I have to get well before going on my next mission.

He puts his hand on her stomach. Amber bites her lip, thinking that one of the girls already told him and was going to say she was lying.

"I can take you home?"

"I'll be alright on my own." She goes to move out of his arms. He held her back to him.

"Let me come over."

"Gray, It's best that you don't get sick too."

"We need to talk, about what happen between us."

"That has already been discuss. We made it clear that day now release me."

He lets her go, she runs out of the room. Part of him should have listen up against the door to hear what was going on. Amber takes the paper of the mission board and hands it to Mira.

"You are taking it then."

"I am, I will come back later to talk to you more about it. I am going to see Porlyusica."

Amber heads out of the guild as Gray was making his way into the haul. He goes over to Lucy and Levy who were talking about something at the table.

"So girls, Amber does have the flu."

"Yep, but she will be back to her regular self in no time."

"It sucks to be sick this time of year, and with so many guild members coming down with it. I hope all of them are ok, Right Levy."

"Right, It will be lively once more."

Gray eyes both of them. It seams like they where hiding something from him. He was going to question them about it, when a chair was thrown pass his head. Natsu and Gajeel had started a fight. The Ice mage went on over to involved him self into the brawl.

"That was close Levy, do you think he suspects something?"

"I do not know, I will hate to be Amber once he does find out. It will be interesting to be a fly on the wall when it comes to a head."

"To be gone for whole six months then come back being fully pregnant. Yeah, I would say he will not be fine with it at all."

"He is going to miss out on a lot time."

"Maybe we should tell him Lucy."

"No, it has to come from her, not us. If he found out. Amber wouldn't trust any of us again. So we will keep it a secret, until we think otherwise."

The Fire, Iron and Lighting Dragon could hear them talk in the booth. They were shocked as well to know that Amber and Gray got it on. Laxus wasn't to happy with it at all. Before Angel pass away in his arms. The last thing she told him, was to watch over her sister.

He gets up from his seat ignoring what his team mates was saying to him.

"I got to go, I'll catch with you guys later." He rushes out of guild, in search of Amber who he already consider as family.

Deep in the forest outside of Magnolia. Amber was visiting Porlyusica at her house. The old women at first refuse to see her, because she wasn't injured.

"Porlyusica, Please let me come in."

"You humans are all the same. Always coming to me for help. You have the Wendy go to her."

"I was seen by Wendy, but you know my medical history more then she does."

"She knows enough, now get out here."

There was no time for her to be acting so indifferent towards her. So he decided to come out with it.

"Alright, I'll go, but there is one thing you need to know. I am pregnant."

Amber was going to start walking back into the forest. When her door open slightly.

"Did I hear you correctly."

"Yes you did."

"How can that be."

"If you let me in, you can examined me yourself and tell me your findings."

She opens the door all they way. "Make it quick." The old gal motions for her to get into her house.

"In the back room, lay down."

Porlyusica checks her over with her magic. She writes down her own notes on paper.

"Well, it's true you are expecting. I can tell it was your sister that heal you with her magic. This is the first that anything like this has happen."

"Why did she do it?"

"Don't ask me. Now I have check you over like you wanted get out."

"I haven't been eating since she pass. What can I do to bring up my strength. I been having morning sickness today. I had to cover it up saying I had the flu. I don't want the baby father to find out yet."

The older women goes over to her desk and pulls out a paper and hands it to her.

"Follow this, it will help you and your baby. If you like, I see you in a few months. Even though I am despising it."

"I can see you do not have any beside manners." Amber tells Porlyusica of her plans for the next awhile.

"There is a healer like me in that town. I can give you their name, so you don't have to bug me." She writes it down on the paper. She hands it over to her.

"Thanks" She gets off the bed. Ready to go.

"I don't like involving myself with fairy tail often, but I will say this. You should tell him."

"I can't tell him, I can't tell Gray."

She puts a hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do, Amber, that is not my place. Think it about it, before you go." She nods her head.

"Now out you get." She ushers her out of the door and slams it shut.

"Don't know why the Master is friends with you" She shouts back.

Amber makes her way back through the forest and heads back to her place. When she comes in view of her apartment. Laxus was waiting on her door steps.

"Now what?"

As she gets closer he spots her coming up the street.

"There you are, I have been searching for you."

"I went to see the old hag. What can I do for you?"

"Can I come inside?"

"Sure, I need to start packing for my mission."

She unlocks the door and steps into her place.

"Make yourself at home."

"I heard you slept with Gray."

Amber spins around and looks at him.

"Who told?"

"No one, you seam to forget we dragon slayers have good hearing."

"Oh no, so now you know?"

"Oh yeah, Lucy and Levy were talking about it. They were trying to talk softly."

A headache coming on. She put her fingers to her temples.

"I will not say anything, I doubt the other two will."

"This is getting even better."

She sits down on her couch and looks at the tall blonde. He comes and kneels down beside her.

"Amber if you don't want people know to who the father is. You can tell them it's me."

"What! Are you crazy! Laxus, my brothers would kill you, even when they find out who it really is. You can't put yourself into this. If we actually did what you say. Gray would find out somehow."

"Your sister wanted me to keep a eye out for you. Let me help."

"That is a very kind thing to do, but I will be ok." She puts her hand on his cheek. He leans into her hand. It felt like Angel was touching him. Laxus takes her hand in his and brings it up to his lips.

"Laxus don't."

"Amber you and her are so much alike and yet so different"

"You were in love with her very much, don't mistake me for her. I am no were near to how she was."

"If you wanted comfort I could have help."

"Now you stop this talk Laxus. I wouldn't have seek you out. It would have been totally wrong of me if I did."

He kisses her hand.

"I miss her so much, and seeing you out there everyday breaks my heart."

"Laxus, I am sorry. I think its a good thing I am going away for a while. It will help you to heal, instead seeing me, reminding you that she not here."

He puts a hand on her cheek. "She loved you too. Always talked about her little sister."

"I miss her greatly. Half of me is gone. I tried saving her that day. In the end she turn it around."

A tear trickles down her cheek, and he brushes away from with his thumb.

"She would have ached for you if you where not here."

Amber leans closer to Laxus face. "I am glad she had you."

She puts a hand on each side of his face. "Amber?.."

"One kiss Laxus I will give you."

She pulls herself closer to his lips. Very gently kissed him. He puts his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. Amber hands goes around his neck. He licks her lips asking to go into her mouth. He was surprise that she open them up. He explore her mouth, sucked on her tongue. When he broke the kissed apart after awhile. He gives her a big smile.

"Thank you." He brushes some of her hair off her shoulder.

"No problem, Laxus. I want you to know you are part of our family no matter what. This kid will be your niece or nephew."

He places a hand on her stomach. "A uncle huh. Can't wait to meet them." He stands up and pulls her off the couch.

"Need help packing."

"No, I can do it."

"If you ever in trouble out there on this mission. Call me."

"I will."

She holds his hand and takes him over to the door.

"Laxus, keep a eye on my brothers too. I they will not know of the pregnancy either."

"I do not think you should keep them in the dark."

"If they knew, they would make me stay."

"Fine, but let me come visit you to make sure you are ok."

"We will see."

They hug at the door before he heads out. The rest of the day was packing her clothes into suit cases. Then she was going to see Mira again after she ate. At the same time avoid Gray. When he placed his hand on her stomach. She was going to tell him, but she bite her lip at that time. When she got back to the guild later and saw Mira was alone at the bar.

"Hey, can we talk about the mission now."

"Certainly, how are you feeling."

"Better then I was and I went to the old hag too. She knows now."

"Good. What did you want to ask me?"

"Don't tell anyone where my true location will be. Only a few people I pick will know where I am."

"Why?"

"I want to be on my own for now. It will be better if someone doesn't come searching for me if he finds out."

Mira puts her hands on the counter. "You are scared of him finding out. Why?"

"Like I said, I told him I couldn't have kids and now I can. Come on Mira, he is going to be so levied when he finds out."

"We have said, we will not let him know."

"I am keeping your word on that. I got to go. My brothers are next to see."

Mira puts her hands together. "It's going to get interesting when this all unfolds."

Amber relays to her brothers about the mission that it will take six months to do. They understood her time away and thought it was best. The couple days she plays out being sick. Then the day arrive for her to leave. All of team Natsu, her brothers, the dragon slays, Exceeds and Levy were all there.

"We come and help you settle in"

"Thanks Mystogan, but you guys have missions to do. I am looking forward to go to Margaret Town."

The real place she was going was Hargeon. She hugs everyone good bye. When she came closer to Gray. She wasn't to sure to give him a hug or not.

"Have a safe trip Amber."

"Thanks, I do not mind train rides."

The announcer comes on the speaker. "All aboard. Anyone heading to Margaret Town please step on."

She turns away from Gray and proceeds to get on the train. "Do I not get a hug too."

She closed her eyes, thinking she was so close, to not be close to him.

He pulls on her arm and brings her into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and she does the same. The girls all had smiles on their faces.

"I have to go Gray."

"Do not wish for you to go."

"I have too, mission." She steps away from him and finally gets on the train. She waves bye at them, as the train starts pulling out.

The next six months are going to be long for the Ice mage.


	4. Chapter 4

3 and half months has passed since she left on the train. Everyone was missing the snow mage. With Angel no longer around and her away, a big gap of their family was gone. Team Natsu was in the guild having lunch. Lucy was sitting with Erza and a few of the girls at the table. Mira had come over to the table to take down the order. Natsu and Gray was siting at a different table enjoying there food.

"I can't believe Amber has been gone for all these month so far. I thought for sure she would have come to her senses and come back."

"Lucy, I do not think it was easy on her part to go."

"Levy I know that, but still."

All the girls in the guild now know that Amber was pregnant, even Juiva was speechless. Mira couldn't keep her tongue in check when someone started talking of the mage. Even when she told Amber that a word would not come from her own lips.

Mira comes over to the Natsu table to put a other set of food down. The fire dragon had order a lot. He was gearing up for a mission they where going undertake soon. Then she walks over to the girls table and gives Levy her plate.

"What are girls talking about today. Any new gossip around"

"No Mira, we were wondering how Amber was doing."

"I know right, she been away for half the time now. So she must be experiencing a lot of things now with her pregnancy.

"Mira!" Lucy slaps a hand to her forehead.

"Opps." She covers her mouth.

A fork was dropped out of Gray's hands. He turn around to look over to the mage and the rest of the girls at table. He stands up and makes his way over and crosses his arms.

"What did you say Mira."

"Nothing, didn't say nothing." She goes around him to head for the bar counter.

"I heard you speak of Amber, and pregnancy."

"You heard wrong."

"I don't think so. Tell me! Is she pregnant?"

Lucy stands up from the table and looks at her friend.

"Amber didn't want us to tell you. We were hoping she would have told you on her own. Now that Mira couldn't keep her mouth shut. You have the right to know."

Gray waits for Lucy to speak some more. She knew he was mad. For her to tell him the news and not Amber. She hope she was doing a good deed. He couldn't believe it, to hear the news come out of someone else mouth. To find out that they know they slept together.

"Amber is pregnant."

"She told me she can't have kids."

"Well we found out that when Angel saved her, she healed her, so she can."

"She lied to me."

"No, she didn't. That day when she was feeling unwell here before heading out was when she found out through Wendy."

"When all of you were in the room"

"Yeah."

Gray slams the table. He couldn't believe this. He had her in his arms that day. She didn't say a thing. He steps away from the table.

"I am going to Margret town." He starts heading out of the guild.

"She is not there, Gray!"

He walks back over to her. "Where is she then, Luce."

"The actually place she went to was Hargeon Town. The paper that had the mission on it will tell you of the place she is staying at.

"That is closer to here then Margret town. Why would she say that she went there."

"Amber didn't want you to go searching for her encase you find out."

"Now, I know. I am going." He runs out of the guild.

All the girls look to each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Now it's starting to get good." Mira says at the bar.

Gray packs a quick bag. He couldn't believe she did this. Running off for all this time. Carrying his baby. If she had come to him from the beginning he would have understood. He closes the door to his apartment and turns to head to he train station. What prevents him from going was Laxus standing in front of him at his front gate.

"She is fine Gray. Wait for her to come back."

"You know, I don't. There is no point in me waiting for a other there months"

"Amber wanted time away from here. We all thought it was best. I saw her not to long ago."

"You went to see her? How is she really and the baby. Why did you not say anything."

"They are doing alright. The baby is growing nicely from her last check up with the healer. I promise Amber, that I wouldn't tell, unless she wanted me too."

Gray didn't like that fact that Laxus saw her before he did and saw the way she looked. By now a baby bump would be seen and he so desperately needed be near her. He walks pass Laxus to make his way to the train station.

"Gray go easy on her."

"I will be the one to determined that."

He starts running down the street to make it for the next train that was heading out to Hargeon. Getting from here to there, was only going to take half hour. He pays for his ticket and hops on to the train.

"Amber what am I to do with you."

The dark blue hair mage was walking down the street with the two dogs. Max and Charlie, she had picked up some food and was heading back to the house. The dogs where very protective of her and were always beside her at all times. They got along really well, no problem since meeting them a couple months ago. The town was a very nice place. Kind people she has met along the way.

"Come on boys, time to cook some supper and relax on the porch. It's going to be a clear night. Maybe we will get to see shooting stars."

She was holding two bags in each of her hands. She also has been seeing the healer that old women told her about. The baby was growing nicely and there were no concerns at this time. The house she was staying at was very impressive everything in the house was huge, large rooms, and expensive tastes. The couple was very sweet and they paid her more then they should have. They liked her right off the bat and dogs fallen in love with her.

"Lets make some fried chicken tonight."

She was talking to the dogs when she she didn't notice where she was going. She tripped over a rock. She steady herself, but her bags fell lose from her hands and a few items fell from the bags.

"Oh great, I hope nothing was damaged."

She carefully kneels down on the ground to start picking it up to put back into the bags. The last thing she tried to grab was a can of tomatoes sauce. When she touch it, it started to roll away.

"I don't want to crawl on the ground here, so stop rolling."

A foot stopped the can from going any further. Amber looks at the boot and recognize who they belong too. Her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat. Amber eyes roam upwards, to see the father of her unborn child staring at her.

"Hello Snow Mage, care to take my hand to get up."

Amber wanted to crawl the other way from him. He would probably pick her up instantly. He hold out his hand to her. With his fingers, he signals for her to grab it. Her hand went into his, and he helped her off the ground.

"Are you unharmed?."

"Yeah, I am." She looks at her hand in his.

"Let go of my hand Gray."

"Have you run away again, with my child. I don't think so."

There was no reason to ask him now he came to hear of the news, having him in front of her made that clear.

"I didn't run away, I had a job to do."

"You ran. Now come on, I can carry these bags for you to the house. I stop by there first and didn't see you. I went searching until I found spot you here on the ground."

He puts in the can into the bag and picked up the two bags up with ease still holding onto her hand. The dogs were not even barking at him, and didn't even alert her to him coming near her. Like they have done so many times with other people.

"Great dogs you turn out to be, you didn't give me any warning."

"Don't blame them, they are good dogs."

They walk all the way back the house, not even talking. Amber unlocks the door and the dogs run inside. Gray follows Amber into the house.

"The kitchen is this way."

Gray puts the bags on the counter, and she starts unpacking them. The tension in the air could be cut with the knife. She wasn't really looking forward to the talk he probably wanted to have. The last item was the can of tomatoes. She was reaching to put it on the second shelf in the cupboard. When Gray's hand took the can from her and put it on the shelf.

"Thanks."

"Sure. No problem."

Amber started to move away from him. He blocked her with his arm and hand on the cupboard door.

"Show me the living room, we need to talk."

He now, didn't sound to happy and she so wanted to run away again. He takes her hand like reading her mind, knowing what she was going to do next.

She goes down a long hallway to the other side of the house. The living room was massive. It was a open concept. It had to couches, reclining chairs, a pool table and a large t.v.

"Sit down wherever."

He guides her over to the couch and gets her to sit down first and he sits beside her. Gray looks at his snow mage. She was so beautiful, and had that pregnancy glow about her. His eyes travel down to her stomach. He notice the small baby bump. He smiles to himself and wanted to feel his kid right now and all around her stomach, but they needed to talk first.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, you would have thought I lie to you."

"No, if you had come to me first after you found out that day in the guild. I would have understood. You went and played it off as the flu."

"It was best that way or people would question why I wasn't sick like the rest."

"Seams to me all the guild knows what was going on except me."

"Not everyone knew Gray. Only Lucy, Mira, Wendy, Levy, the old hag and Laxus."

"Now all the girls know, they have been talking about you a lot lately."

"Great, I wonder who couldn't keep quiet."

"Mira, she let it slip out today while having lunch. Then I came right here afterwards."

"Now you saw me, you can go back home. I still have to stay here to finished."

"I am not going back, I will be here with you until the six months are up and we go back home together."

"Gray, I don't think that is wise."

"I don't really care, Amber. I am not missing out on the growing of my child in you. I already missed out on 3 half months. I want to be here, to see it grow, feel it move in you."

He moves closer to her on the couch and he places his hand on her stomach. Her rubs all around her belly.

"My baby. I can't believe you are having my baby."

"Yes I am."

He looks into her eyes. He puts a hand on her cheek and wipes a single tear from her eye.

"Why are you crying?"

"You are mad at me."

"I mad at you for not saying anything to me. I am not mad that you pregnant."

He leans down his head and kisses her lips. He wanted to reassure her that it will be ok. That he will be here for her, to the end. He feels her hand go around his neck and brings him closer to her. The kiss deepens and her other arm goes around him. They make out for a bit until they needed air.

"I guess you can stay."

"I wasn't going to ask Amber."

She looks away from him. He turns her face to look at him.

"You drive me crazy you know that." He kisses her some more.

When the kiss ended. She puts her head on his chest.

"Have your rested yet today."

"No, I'll be ok. I have to make supper, feed the dogs and take them for a other walk."

"I can do that, why not go have a nap."

"Gray I said I am ok. The dogs do not know you."

"Amber, go and lay down."

He puts his hand back on her stomach. "You should be putting your feet up anyways"

"Gray, the healer said I am fine to do all this stuff."

"Now I am here, you can lean on me."

He puts her hand on top of his.

"You drive me crazy too you know."

He smirks at her. "I guess we are even. Show me the bedroom you are using."

"Gray..."

"I am not asking to sleep with you."

"You need to nap. I can take a other room right?"

"It's upstairs, second door on the left. They did say, if any of my friends came by for a bit. They can any of the other spare rooms. "

"How many are there?"

"Six. They also have a outdoor pool and hot tub, with a mini bar"

"I should explore the house, get to know it."

"You are planing to stay for the remaining time are you. What about your team, the guild, your brother."

"Do not worry yourself over it. I can give my brother a call later, the team saw me leave so did the rest of the guild. I can contact Master later as well."

"What about your brothers have they been here?"

"No, they don't know about the baby. Only Laxus knows."

"Why does he know, and not me."

"Gray, all the dragon slayers know, there hearing."

"Dam that fire breathing dragon. I am going to crush him when I see him next."

"You might want to get past Lucy first or should I say Loke."

"Sweetie, Loke is one of my good friends. He would let me pass."

"I'll show you to one of the rooms. Upstairs or down?"

"The one closest to your room."

She removes his hand and gets up from the couch. "The stairs are over here."

They both climb them with the dogs following along. The stair case was beautifully crafted and it spiral up.

"Maybe you should have a room down stairs. Climbing up these stairs in a few months will be a pain for you."

"Gray, I am pregnant, not someone who is fragile and easy can break."

"I am looking out for you."

"You been here not even a hour and you are already telling me what I should and do not do. If you don't like it, there is the door."

"Not leaving, I told you that."

"Do not tell me how I should handle my life."

"With you carrying my baby, I have say."

"It's my child Gray. I will be giving birth to it, naming it and raising it on my own."

He stops at the top of the stairs and looks at her.

"You aren't going to be a single parent in this. We conceive it together. I will not be standing in the sidelines."

"Anyways, here is the room that is closest to mine." She opens up the door to the huge bedroom. It had queen size bed, a fire place and a bathroom attach.

"Are all the bedrooms like this?"

"You can't believe it, eh."

"Wow, this is something else."

"The dressers are all empty. I can get you some towels. They are in this linen closet here. "

She pulls some out for him to use and puts them on top of the dresser.

"Here you go, and also a house keeper comes by once a week to clean."

"Ok. That is nice."

Amber steps out of the room, to walk a few steps to her bedroom.

"You wanted to know where I sleep it's here."

She heads inside the room and he follows. He sits at the end of her bed and looks around. It was pretty much the same as his, only the room colour was different.

"Now you have seen the rooms. I will make supper."

"Hold on." Gray grabs her before she heads out the door. He drags her back over to her bed.

"Lay down."

"Gray, I am not tired." He lifts her up and puts her down the bed.

"Do not argue with me anymore. Now rest."

He comes and lays down beside her pushes her down on the pillow.

"I can tell your are tired."

"No, I am not." Then she begins to yawn.

"Lair."

"It's a comfy bed."

"Sure, now close your eyes."

She sighs and listen to what he says. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

"I know you, Amber. When I say you're tired you are. Get use to it my mage."

He steals a kiss from her lips and pulls her closer to him. With his free hand he lays it on her stomach.

"I am happy you are carrying my child. Makes it easier now to get myself into your heart. Do not run again. I will tie you up next time and make love to you."

He stays awake watching her sleep. The raven has missed her so much since she left. Not being able to see her, talk to her, making sure her grief was mending. Now he is beside her, he hopes for something more will happen. The dogs got up from the floor where they were and head down stairs they could hear voices coming up to the house. When they got to the front door, they could smell familiar scent mixed with others they don't know.

The front door was unlocked and the door knob turn and was push open by a lighting dragon slayer. "I can't believe all of you wanted to come here."

Jellal push his way into the house with his twin brother. Rest of team Natsu came inside, with two exceeds Happy and Carla flying in.

"Amber Rae Fernandes! You come here right now!" Jellal yelled out.

The noise travel up to the room startle her awake. "What? Is going on."

Gray swore to himself he didn't fore seen this coming to be. He gets out of bed and Amber was trying to wake up.

"I think more company has arrived." Gray peeks down the hallway he can hear his team mates talking.

"No, no no not who I think it is."

She gets out of the bed and starts going back down. There in the foyer was a group of Fairy Tail strongest members.

"What are you all doing here?"

Jellal and Mystogan see their baby sister approaching them, with Gray walking behind her. Jellal had the look of rage in his eyes for the ice wizard.

"The word is out now, Amber. These two finally know." Lucy told her.

Mystogan and Jellal embrace her in a hug. They look her over and sure enough could tell she was pregnant.

"Why didn't you say anything." Jellal raised his voice at her.

"Brother can we not do this."

"We are doing this now. You got your self knock up by him." He points to Gray.

"It wasn't like that. Both of you know I wasn't able to conceive." This day turn out wrong on so many levels for her.

Jellal marched over to Gray and punched him in the jaw. He goes flying back.

"Gray!"

"You son of a bitch, doing this to her."

He was going to hit him while he was still down on the floor holding his face. Amber goes in front of him to put her arms out, prevent him to do more harm.

"Stop brother, it wasn't his fault."

"Get out of my way, Amber." He pushes her to the side. She falls down screaming while twisting her foot, landing hard on her side.

Gray was angry, seeing what he did to a member of his own family. He gets to his feet and grabs Jellal by the shirt and punching him in the eye.

Amber was holding on to her stomach to shock to move. Mystogan, Natsu and Laxus try to stop the fight. Wendy, Lucy and Erza run over to her.

"Are you alright, hurt."

"My ankle and the baby Wendy." Tears fall quickly from her eyes.

"Take it easy, we have to move you. I can then look you over."

Lucy turns to the men and yells. "Stop it you fools look what you have done."

Gray stands back from Jellal. They all look at the snow mage crying.

"Sister I apologize." He kneels down in front of her.

"I'll help you up."

Amber slaps her brothers hand away. "Do not come near me." The air turns cold around them.

"Amber! You cant use magic when expecting." The youngest mage puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Everyone get out!" She points to the door. The mages start to go outside.

She tries to stand on her own but fails. Laxus goes to help her, but Gray puts a hand on his arm.

"That is my job. You go out."

Gray picks her up and she hides her face in his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck. "The baby Gray."

He lays her on the couch in the den that is near the entrance way. "Wendy start! I will be outside with the rest. Make sure the baby is fine"

He wipes her tears away. "Amber look at me."

Her eyes held his. "Gray..."

"You both be ok. I will come back in if you need me, not going anywhere."

Amber didn't want him to go, but he kisses her forehead and storms out of the house. He goes the few steps on to the grass and looks among his friends. This day got turn upside down really fast. He wasn't going to stand here, and take the crap that was coming from the oldest twin.

"Was that really necessary to do, Jellal. Pushing her like that out of the way. I don't care if you come straight at me. You will not lay a hand on her like that again or you will see my wrath. Now she is scared, thinking that something could be wrong with our baby."

"I said, I was sorry. She is my sister and as the oldest sibling I have some rights to know what is going on with her. We agreed, for her to take on this mission. She wanted a place that could help her grieve for Angel. Not be coop up in that apartment. Then look what happen. We find out that you two had intercourse and got her pregnant. You too advantage of her when she was not in a good place."

"No, it wasn't how you think it turn out. I told her no, she knew she wasn't in good frame of mind. She wanted comfort and she was seeking it out, if it wasn't going to be me Jellal. She was going to head to the bar and do it with some unknown guy. I think you should be somewhat grateful it's a person that you know that is father."

Jellal steps forward ready to go a other around with him. But Laxus and Mystogan stop him. Everyone needed to calm down, and not do anything else that would make matters worse. The atmosphere could be electrify with the amount of sparks come of the two male teens.

"Brother, it's best for now to cool it. We came here to see her. Not get worked up. She is scared, did you see her face when she slap your hand away. The coldness that radiated off her. Amber hasn't used her magic against us in a long time. Take a step back and recess what you see in front of you."

"Mystogan, She is our baby sister. I went into protective big brother mode. We have always given to her wants and needs. When we heard about those two, it wasn't what I wanted for her."

"We can't control her life Jellal. I know what you want for her. Have been talking about it. I don't think she would go along with it. Even Laxus would put in his two cents."

"What are you talking about?"

Laxus stands beside Mystogan wanting to hear his explanation on why he is involved in what discussion they have been having. Why it with Amber. Jellal turns to Laxus really to tell him his thoughts.

"I wanted you to start dating Amber, when it wasn't hurting for the both of you anymore on Angel loss. To continue to be in our family and hoping you two would fall in love and marry one day."

There was sounds being made around the group of hearing such news. Laxus scoff at Jellal and Gray couldn't believe his ears. That he had this sort of plan in his head and was ready to use it.

"Amber wouldn't fall for something like that. You guys are already part of my family. Your sister even told me I am Uncle to this child. I love her, just as much as Angel did." He walks away from the group and looks back.

"I will say this though. I wouldn't be oppose to the notion of what you said. I already tried something of what you suggested with her, not to long ago. In the end, it wasn't me she wanted. She already had her eyes sit on him. You two were told by Angel, who her sister had feelings for. Yeah, I know I let the cat out of the bag by telling you, Gray. I want to see her happy."

He waves the group bye. "I am heading to the market for more food I will be back."

"Hey Laxus, Happy and I will come with you." Natsu goes tagging long. "

All of them stand around waiting on Wendy to appear before them. Erza was by her chart of luggage with everyone else things too. She was looking forward to this trip. Lucy wanted to see her friend. Gray had a smile on his face, to here what Laxus said of her having feelings for him. He wanted to go back into the house, to confirm it.

"I see you are happy, Gray."

"Lucy, she likes me. I want her to say it to me. You have know idea how long I have felt for her."

"I can only image. You two have always been close. Now with a little bundle of joy coming you will get closer?"

"I'll try with all of my heart to make it happen. I have already place my hands on her stomach. Lucy, I can't wait to feel a kick."

She pats him on the arm. "I wish you good luck."

Wendy comes out of the house. The rest turn to hear what she has to say.

"The baby is fine Gray. Nothing to worry about, but she is still freak out over what took place. She is still making the room cold and snowflakes have started to form."

"I'll deal with it Wendy, How is her ankle."

"Twisted, don't have any crutches for her to walk around on."

"That might be a good thing, I can carry her around."

"Gray, she is our responsibility as her brothers we will help."

"She might not let you after what you did."

Erza had enough of what was going on around her.

"Ok you guys cut it out! Amber doesn't need you two bickering, we all have heard plenty of what is being said. Gray go see to Amber, once she is taken care off. We can assign rooms to where we all are going to be staying for bit. I think we all deserved a break from the guild. It might be a far away place, but we are here together."

Gray was usher into the house by Wendy, she remained outside to wait for the weather change to properly stop inside. He walks over to the den and he press his body up against the frame of the door way. She was sitting on the couch with her foot on a stool with a pillow underneath. The snow was still come down and melting as it touches the floor, leaving wet spots.

"Amber can you make it stop, Wendy said not to use magic."

"I can't, I am to worked up. My brother, what he did and to you." She blows her nose into a tissue.

He pushes himself off from the doorway and walks on over to the couch. He gets down on his knees to look at her ankle. The bruising has started and was swelling up. With his hands he puts it around her ankle and cools his hands down to help. She hisses at the touch.

"Hold still for a bit, let me ease some of the swollen area."

She was frowning because of the pain. "Gray, how will I be able to get around. The dogs need me."

"We will take turns with the dogs. What are there names again?"

"Max and Charlie."

"I'll let the group know. Erza wants to know on where everyone can sleep."

"There are six rooms, I should say only four now. You have a room then me. So Lucy and Erza can have one. My brother a other room, Wendy and the exceeds and there is Natsu and Laxus, to share one."

"I don't think Laxus and Natsu will be willing to share a room."

"Then the couches in the living room, they can sleep on."

He removes his hands from her foot and goes and sits beside her on the couch. "I have Idea."

"What?" She tilts her head back on the couch.

"Natsu and Laxus can have there own rooms. I stay in your room."

"Gray... I don't know"

"Amber we already slept in a bed together. This wouldn't be any different then that. Plus I want it, to be closer to the both of you. If you need me I am right beside you."

"I guess I have no choice."

"No not really, with everyone here."

She sighs. "Fine, you can let them know. Since I can't move."

"Tell me where you want to go. I will carry you. but first, stop the snow."

She looks above her head. "Like I said, I can't calm down."

"Want my help?"

"What can you do to help me, with my magi...." Her lips gets seized by his. A soft kiss, with slow motions with his lips moving with hers. His hand touches her arm. Rubbing it up and down to help sooth her, to bring her down. Amber puts her hand on his strong arm, feeling the muscles underneath her touch. The same muscles she remembers being wrap around her when they made love. With his eyes open can tell the snow stops, but he still keeps kissing her. He gives a small moan. Wanting to explore more of their kiss, he was going to lick her lips. When he heard someone clearing their throat. They both stop to see the group in front of them.

"So where are we going to be staying." Erza tells them.

"You ruin a moment you know that Erza."

"Jellal was ready to intervene if I didn't"

Gray tells them of the living arrangements they all were ok with it. Amber tells them of the maid that does come in once a week, but still keep the place clean anyways. Also, about the pool and hot tub and other things the place had to offer. She takes her foot of the stool and sits up on the couch.

"If I can get to the kitchen I can start making something for all us for supper."

"Laxus went to get more food."

"Why don't you stay there Amber. I and Erza can cook. We are the ones that are intruding on your mission."

"The living room would be better then the den. Nothing in here of interests."

Gray lifts her in his arms bridle style. "I will put her into the living and show you guys the kitchen and the rooms."

Jellal comes over to his sister and takes her hand. "I am sorry about before. I didn't mean to push you."

Amber takes his hand and puts it on her stomach. "Be happy that the baby is ok, if it wasn't brother, I would stop talking to you."

"Understood."

Gray takes her down into the living room. The others wanted to see were it was at too. They all where speechless with place.

"Gray put me down, I want to see if I can walk a little." He was a little concern at her thinking of doing it.

"I don't want you falling again."

"Not if you are beside me."

He puts her down on her feet. With slow limping steps she makes it over to the couch.

"I made it." She grins big.

"That is all you are doing."

She pouts and picks up the remote. Charlie gets on the couch beside her and Max lays down at her feet. Gray looks at the two dogs guarding her. He puts his hands on his hips.

"No room for me?"

"Guess not, They are like this when I go to sleep too."

"Well they will be on the floor." He comes over to her and leans in. "I want you in my arms tonight." She blushes and he smirks at her.

"Come on guys lets go for a tour, there is a lot a still have to see too."

Everyone leaves her in the living room and Amber puts her hand on her stomach.

"Will baby, I can't wait to be back in your daddy's arms."


End file.
